Villains and Formless' Ambush/Penelope's Death
Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmake Category:Ferngully/Epic Parodies (As they carefully trekked through the forest by either flying with wings or birds, the group continued on in silence when they heard rustling in the bushes. They looked in caution, ready to fight. Suddenly, to their calm surprise and relief, a rabbit emerged and just ran away) Kairi: Thank goodness. I was worried it was a Globlin. Namine: Or worse; This Myotismon and his generals. Rouge: But don’t count that it’s safe for now. Shadow: Rouge is right. (They proceed. As they rode on, Arturo asked) Arturo: Anybody have to go to the bathroom? (They suddenly stop calmly and turned to Arturo in either confusion or annoyance) Arturo: Just asking. Because what if we…? (Then the group calmly realized he has a point) Sonic: No worries, Arturo. We’ll stop for a bit and just go. (A short pause) Xion: You mean…? In the bushes? Sonic: Yeah. We’ll just not look at each other. (Later, the group already went to the bathroom behind the bushes and were getting ready to resume their journey) Ace: There’s one thing that seems to bother me. Buttercup: And what’s that? Ace: Why is it that this Myotismon guy and his army wish to destroy this forest and anything nature-like? Cloud: Because he and his army want to recreate the world as a world of pollution, rot, and darkness. Ace: But that doesn’t tell us why they want to destroy them. Barret: Because it’s part of their destructive nature. It’s like how we represent life and they represent death. Snake: But what did you ever do’ssss to them that makesssss them motivated to dessssstroy? Cloud: Nothing actually. They were just created to do that. Ace: So, it’s basically a matter of life or death thing for them and they prefer death. Barret: Look. Can we discuss this while we fly? Billy: What harm could that do just talking while preparing to fly? Tommy: Billy has a point. I mean, I see no enemy around us so far. So there’s no worry. I mean…. (As Tommy finished his sentence, the Forest denizen group suddenly quietly sensed something and then Cloud spoke up) Cloud: Run. (The shrunken humans got confused) Shrunken humans: Run? Cloud: Us Forest Spirits just heard a gargling growl and that’s obviously a Globlin. Aerith: Cloud’s right. Vincent: Wait for our cue, run as fast as you can, and we’ll catch up with you. Bubbles: Run to where? Cloud: Less talk, more action. Dil: (Sighs in annoyance) Guys, we’re not doing what you say until you…! (Suddenly, a familiar dark boy lunged out at Dil when Knuckles jumped at him and knocked him down. It was Vanitas. Then the dark boy kicked Knuckles off and whistled. The group turned and saw to their shock, the Globlins and even Myotismon’s group arriving with wicked evil smirks and wicked chuckles as Vanitas got up with an evil smirk and evil chuckle) Myotismon: Why, it’s a group of forest rabble, but lo…. I see they have gathered a bunch of…. Humans…. (The forest group’s shock then turned to determination. Then Vanitas went up to Kairi with a suave-like look, much to her calm anger as the villains watched with evil smirks) Vanitas: And one of the humans, I can see here, is extremely pretty. (He gently stroked Kairi’s hair, but tensed with anger and fear, Kairi grabbed a nearby sharp twig and jabbed its sharp point at Vanitas’ shoulder, making him back away, scream in pain, and clutch his shoulder, much to the villains’ calm shock. But Vanitas recovered, just smirked evilly, and went up to Kairi, much to the villains’ calm evil smirking relief) Vanitas: Heh. A feisty pretty human, I see. (He pretends to ponder) Vanitas: Hmm. This is a predicament. I wonder how pretty you look? Either skinny…? (He grabs at Kairi’s hood and dragged her up to him) Vanitas: Or in a birthday suit! (Kairi stomped on Vanitas’ foot, making him let go of her. Angered at their brother and son getting hurt, Anti-Sora and Hunter J attacked along with an angry Vanitas, but Sonic spin-dashed them down. Taking action, the two sides fought, with the shrunken humans running for it since they don’t have weapons. Noticing the shrunken humans running, Mephiles and Infinite charged at them, but Sonic, Shadow, Max, and Kayla ran after them, jumping onto the two villains and knocking them down. But Mephiles and Infinite kicked the four off and down a small cliffside with a bunch of giant rocks. Noticing Sonic, Shadow, Max, and Kayla down there, the heroes jumped down after them, but the villains followed suit. Noticing their forest friends in danger, the shrunken humans stopped running, and concerned for them, ran back to help them. Upon arriving at the edge with a pile of rocks that’ll help the forest group climb out, the shrunken humans called out to them) Shrunken humans: Guys! Up here! (Hearing them, the forest group turned and saw them ushering to climb. Knowing they must retreat for now, the forest denizens started climbing up. Tommy even climbed down to help them. Myotismon’s group and the Globlins got calmly surprised at them escaping that Myotismon turned to his army) Myotismon: Don’t just stand there! Shoot them! (Pulling their bows and poison arrows out, they prepared to fire when Espio threw a bunch of ninja stars at them, making them drop their weapons, all except Vanitas, who dodged while aiming his poison arrow at Fluttershy, much to the forest group’s concern) Hunter J: Shoot her, Vanitas! Now! (Fluttershy quickly scrambled up with the group’s help, but her foot got caught between some rocks, making her stuck. As Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Sticks, and Charmy tried to free her quickly, Vanitas, unfortunately fired his poison arrow. Concerned, Sticks took the shot, much to the heroes’ concern and shock) Sunset Shimmer: Sticks! (Finally freeing Fluttershy, they manage to make it up while Tommy went down to get Sticks) Tommy: Hang in there! (He picked her up and climbed back up with her) Vanitas: Time to clean up the trash! (Suddenly, Anti-Sora climbed up there like a maniac, much to the heroes’ concern and the villains’ calm impressed looks) Anti-Sora: I’ll take him! (Hurrying, Tommy carefully pushed the wounded Sticks up to the others, who then helped her out. Just when he climbed up, Anti-Sora grabbed his ankle) Anti-Sora: (To the villains) Look, I’m doing it! (He turned to a struggling Tommy with a crazy wicked grin) Anti-Sora: Taste the ultimate rotten defeat! (Thinking quickly, Tommy kicked Anti-Sora in the face, making him let go, and to the villains’ calm shock and concern, start to fall with a rock) Hunter J: No! (After Anti-Sora fell with the rock which then pinned him down, Tommy quickly makes it to the top just before more rocks collapsed towards the villains, who ran out of the way. Anti-Sora saw this and tried to free himself, but the boulders crashed onto him, much to the villains’ calm concern. After the dust settled, the villains looked up and saw that the forest group and the shrunken humans have gotten away. But concerned for Anti-Sora who is trapped under the rocks, Myotismon, Hunter J, and Vanitas rushed over and began carefully pushing some rocks out of the way and dug through them until Vanitas moved another rock and found Anti-Sora, weakly coughing due to being apparently crushed by the rocks) Vanitas: I found him! (Myotismon and Hunter J arrived and saw in concern that Anti-Sora is on the verge of death) Hunter J: Anti-Sora…. Myotismon: Son…. (Anti-Sora wheezed weakly) Anti-Sora: (Weakly) I’m sorry, guys…. I tried…. (Hunter J calmly shushed him as she reached out to him to calm him, and then Anti-Sora softly breathed one last breath and then slowly died in front of them. The three villains got calmly sad and devastated over his death as Anti-Sora’s dead body melted into a slimy puddle. Even Mephiles, Infinite, Demidevimon, and the Globlins saw the puddle and got calmly sad as well) Mephiles: (Softly) Anti-Sora…. (They calmly bow their heads in sadness. Elsewhere, the heroes were running while carrying the wounded Sticks, until they stopped to rest and laid Sticks down in concern. Looking at the offscreen lodged poison arrow in Sticks’ stomach in concern, Kairi got concerned and turned to the forest denizens along with the other concerned shrunken humans) Kairi: (Calmly concerned) Can you heal her? (The forest denizens sadly and calmly shook their heads no) Twilight Sparkle: (Calmly and sadly) No. If any of us got shot by a poison arrow…. Sonic: (Calmly and sadly) Then they can’t be healed. (Slowly becoming sad for Sticks, the shrunken humans realized) Bubbles: So, that means…? (The forest denizens nodded in calm sadness, making the shrunken humans become glum) Sticks: (Weakly) Don’t stay sad…. You still have the pod…. (The shrunken humans got calmly confused) Blossom: Pod? Buttercup: What pod? (Realizing slowly, Silver pulled out the pod) Silver: This pod. (They look at it as Sticks used the last of her strength to cast magic onto it, making it be bestowed to Sunset Shimmer) Sunset Shimmer: (Sadly) Sticks…. Sticks: (Weakly) When you return to the Kingdom of Equestria, take the pod to Rafiki…. He’ll keep it safe until the night of the full moon…. That is the night the pod will choose the new Ruler and Shaman Ruler of Equestria…. (She groans in pain weakly) Sticks: (Weakly) Cloud, Sunset Shimmer…. Please, end my pain…. (Calmly realizing what they must do, Cloud and Sunset Shimmer kneeled down to Sticks’ level, Buster Sword ready) Cloud and Sunset Shimmer: May the Elemental Spirits of Nature watch you…. (Then, as the females looked away in calm anguish, not wanting to see the Buster Sword stab into Sticks, Cloud and Sunset Shimmer gently stabbed Sticks offscreen. After removing the blade and cleaning it offscreen, the group and even the females watched in sadness as Sticks’ limp body glowed a gold pale green light and disintegrated into magic lights that floated away into the trees. Back with the villains, they see the glow which then died down and calmly learned that Sticks is now dead) Infinite: The Shaman Queen is dead…. (Calm sadness turning to calm anger, Vanitas, Myotismon, and Hunter J turned to their army) Myotismon: They have the pod still. Demidevimon: Well, let’s go destroy it! Vanitas: No…. Father’s got a better idea for that. Hunter J: Vanitas is right. Myotismon: We’ll instead envelop the pod in darkness on the night of the full moon and Anti-Sora will be reborn anew as the new Shaman Ruler of Glob Valley alongside Vanitas as the Ruler of Glob Valley. (The villains slowly and calmly smirked evilly at the idea) Myotismon: We shall make those pests pay dearly for their lives! Demidevimon: But there’s one itsy-bitsy problem with that idea. (They turned to him with dagger stares) Hunter J: And what’s that, Demidevimon? Demidevimon: Our god, Pitch Black, is still in that tree! How are we gonna accomplish our mission without him? (A short pause. Then Myotismon blasted his Crimson Lightning at Demidevimon, knocking him down) Myotismon: Idiot! You made that human mark the tree, remember? (Realizing while recovering, Demidevimon got it) Demidevimon: Oh, I get it…. The Leveler…. Mephiles: Exactly. Especially when we manipulated those gullible humans to destroy this forest for so-called money, courtesy of me. Myotismon: Indeed. (He smirks evilly) Myotismon: Now, let’s go witness the freedom of our god. (He chuckled evilly. The army chuckled evilly as well and then they flew back to the foot of Mount Mysteria to see if the Leveler will end up freeing Pitch. Back with the heroes, after they made a wooden grave mark for Sticks, finished praying to her) Tifa: Now what? Sunset Shimmer: I guess we’ll have to return to the Kingdom of Equestria and deliver the pod to Rafiki immediately. (Kairi’s group calmly contemplated while Tommy’s group got calmly concerned) Ace: Well, we’re not going with. (The forest denizens got surprised) Espio: Why? Charmy: I thought you wanted to come? Tommy: We did, but your Shaman Queen is dead. Dil: And yet, we don’t understand why she wanted to shrink us along with those 14 girls. Rarity: It’s just we sensed some good potential in you. (Hearing her say that, Kairi’s group and even Tommy’s group silently nodded to each other, knowing she has a point, but Thunderlane objected) Thunderlane: I think that’s crazy! Applejack: But we need to buzz off. It's getting late. (Thunderlane got agitated) Thunderlane: “Buzz off?” My friends and I are not buzzing anywhere! Now, unshrink us! And we mean NOW! Sunset Shimmer: Well, I guess me and the girls will have to take a bash at it. Thunderlane: “Take a bash?!” Trixie: Actually, what she meant was that we’re in-training to become magical creatures, with Fluttershy, our princess, becoming the Queen of Equestria and Sunset Shimmer becoming the Shaman Queen of Equestria. So, we're sort of learning. (The shrunken humans got calmly surprised while Thunderlane was just flabbergasted) Thunderlane: “In-training?” As in…? Billy: That’s just great. Ace: We’ve been shrunk by a bunch of girly amateurs and their pro Shaman Queen and then the Shaman Queen had to drop dead! Buttercup: We all had no idea that Sticks knew how to do those things and you girls barely know how. (The shrunken humans sighed calmly) Shrunken humans: Okay, okay, come on! Bash away. Fluttershy: Okay. We’ll try. Snake: Don’t try! Jussssst do it! (Ace punched Snake) Snake: I meansssss, go ahead. Bash away. Rainbow Dash: Okay! (Then the Mane Seven and Dazzlings began their unshrinking incantation) Mane Seven and Dazzlings: What was done, now undo. Return you to the form that’s true. (They surround the shrunken humans with their magic and instead of returning them to normal size, they instead grew a bit and then shrunk back down and to their surprise, changed into various animal forms and then back quickly as Mushu and Fidget watched with amusement and the rest of the group watched in concern) Mushu: Wow! An elephant, an anteater! Fidget: An orangutan even! Ooh, a duck! Mushu and Fidget: It’s like Darwin’s hand bag of animals! (They laugh at this, but Spike and Ember glared at them) Spike: Okay, enough out of you both! Ember: It’s not right to laugh at their misfortune! (Finally, the Mane Seven and the Dazzlings stopped their magic and got determined even more) Adagio: Let us try again. Mushu and Fidget: Yeah, try again! Group: No, don’t! (The shrunken humans, having no other choice, gave in) Thunderlane: Thank you, but I guess we have no choice but to buzz off like you said. Comet Tail: Does anybody else in your kingdom know how to unshrink us professionally? Fluttershy: My parents can. (After thinking it over, the shrunken humans gave in even more) Namine: Okay. Blossom: We’ll go with you to the Kingdom of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. Aria: And if you end up not enjoying it when you get there and hang about, we’ll make sure the king and queen will unshrink you. (A short pause) Shrunken humans: Deal. (They shake hands) Shadow: Well, shall we? (They nod and resumed their journey. Suddenly noticing a bird racing tournament nearby as they flew, Cloud’s group calmly realized something while Yuffie objected) Yuffie: They’re not gonna return with us. Aerith: Relax, Yuffie. We’ll just tell them what happened to Sticks. Cloud: That can change their minds. Mushu, Fidget, and shrunken humans: “They?” (But instead of answering, Cloud’s group flew towards the bird racing area with the group following) Coming up: The Leveler ends up unknowingly releasing Pitch from his tree prison with Myotismon and his army awaiting his return and then upon reuniting, the villains secretly take over the Leveler with their newfound powers, while at the same time, the heroes find Sora’s group getting in trouble for winning a race by Discord and a certain Koopa King and after getting them out of trouble, successfully convince them to return upon revealing Sticks’ death.